Drastic Measures
by Lexie-Chan42
Summary: Tohru leaves Shigure's house,meets with Akito.She wants to make a deal. What will happen? KyoXTohru,YukiXTohru, AkitoX...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hi!! This is Lexie-chan and her friend, Bookieleader, a.k.a. J. We wrote this story, but unfortunately we don't own Furuba, if we did, we'd be living in Japan drinking tea. This is our first fan fiction, so we'd appreciate it if you reviewed. A lot. Please????? Especially since we don't know who should end up with Tohru…..I say Kyo, but J says Yuki. Maybe you could take a vote… Anyways, here's Drastic Measures. **

Chapter 1: Spilt Milk

It was a Friday morning in the Sohma household, and it was quiet. Until everyone woke up.

Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast when Kyo came downstairs.

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" Tohru called out, and Kyo grunted in reply. Tohru went back to cooking as Yuki came downstairs.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said again, cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh, good morning, Honda –san!" Yuki said, smiling as he sat at the dining room table. Kyo was there with his milk already sitting, as Tohru walked over and served them before she served herself. As she was serving Kyo, she accidentally spilled his milk.

"What the-?" Kyo jumped up shouting,

"I'm sorry!!" Tohru wailed, frantically trying to clean up the mess. What happened next was a blur. Kyo tried to help, but he bumped into her and sent her stumbling backwards into a vase, smashing it and falling on the pieces.

Tohru scrambled, only to end up cutting her forehead and arms.

"Stupid Cat!!!" Yuki cried, rushing to Tohru's side, "Look at what you did!"

"I didn't do it!" Kyo said, "She did!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Tohru said quietly while they went at it.

"Honda-san is hurt. You could take  some responsibility." Yuki said coolly, standing up.

"Don't – Call- Me- STUPID!" Kyo shouted, punching at Yuki, who simply dodged the blows. Tohru began to attempt to get up to stop the fight, only to succeed in cutting up her arms, legs, and palms, and giving herself a bump on her head because she hit it against the shelf.

"Please! You have to stop fighting!" Tohru pleaded as blood trickled down her face and arms and legs.

"Tohru, what did you do?" Kyo asked, horrified. Yuki dashed for the phone while Kyo tried to make Tohru sit while he cleaned up the mess.

Shigure, woken up by all the noise, came downstairs and was shocked to see the battered girl before him.

"What happened?" he asked, baffled.

"I-it was my fault, I'm sorry." Tohru stuttered, blushing.

Yuki got off the phone and walked over. "It wasn't your fault." Yuki said, "Honda-san, believe me."

"Yeah, I just lost my temper." Kyo said, "Now stay put until Hatori gets here to patch you up."

"We might be late to school." Yuki said, "I'll go get your bag." He left before Tohru could protest. _I can't believe this is happening. It __is__ all my fault._ Tohru thought, but then had an idea. _I think I know how to break the curse!_

As Hatori patched her up, she began to make plans.

**Hope you enjoyed it so far. I promise it gets better. Oh, BTW, this is set the summer before they become third years. We're sorry if anyone is OOC, we tried really hard. And Tohru is really, really clumsy in this fan fic, almost as clumsy as me! (Stop laughing, J) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decisions

**We don't own Furuba, which sucks a lot. I really want to see Japan….. And try sushi!!! Does anyone know what exactly sushi tastes like??? Okay, now I'm on task. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! THIS IS OUR (J's and mine) FIRST FAN FICTION!!!! Plus, we don't know who Tohru should end up with…**

_Okay, we don't have school tomorrow, and Sunday Yuki and Kyo won't be home._ Tohru thought, zoning out in class. _I'll pack tonight._ Uo-chan and Hana-chan exchanged glances, worried about Tohru's thoughtfulness and injuries. Uo's voice interrupted Tohru's planning.

"What's up, Tohru? Is everything at the Sohma home okay?" Uo- chan asked.

"They aren't treating you poorly, are they? We might drop by to check…." Hana said.

"Wha-what? Oh, no, I'm fine. I just had an accident, that's all." Tohru said, stepping into the present.

"What, did you accidentally fall into a wood chipper?" Uo asked, looking at all the bandages Tohru had on.

"No, I just knocked over a vase, but I'm fine now!" Tohru said brightly as the lunch bell rang.

"If you're sure…" Hana said, as they went to meet up with Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji for lunch.

"Tohru!" Momiji cried as he ran toward her, "What happened?" he asked in dismay, examining her wounds.

"Hi, Momiji-kun!" Tohru smiled at him, "Don't worry, I only knocked over a vase."

"Does it hurt?" He asked, concern shining in his eyes.

"Nope!" Tohru said as they all sat down to eat.

"So Tohru, by what you told us on the way, orangey and the prince fighting had something to do with your injuries." Uo said, eating soba.

"If they did hurt you…" Hana said, threateningly staring at Yuki and Kyo while eating rice.

"They didn't!" Tohru protested as Momiji offered her food.

"Look, I didn't do anything." Kyo protested, shaking off his gloomy mood.

"You always say that," Yuki began, " But you never realize it actually is your fault." Yuki finished.

"GRR…." Kyo said, jumping up, " Dammit! LIKE _YOU'RE _SO GREAT! YOU just mope around like a lost little kid!"

"At least I'm not stupid." Yuki retorted, " It was partially your fault Tohru got hurt this morning!"

"WHAT?!?" Uo butted in. Tohru then noticed the fight behind her.

"Uh, um…" she began, but went unheard.

"PLEASE STOP!" she shouted, tearing up. " Please don't fight!" Everyone immediately stopped, guilty they had upset Tohru that much. _I need to hurry before it gets worse…_ Tohru thought, as she joined back in the conversation.

"Oh, Tohru don't forget we're picking you up to spend your birthday with you tomorrow." Hana-chan said, and Tohru beamed.

"I won't!" she said, and ate her lunch.

**This was more a filler chapter then anything, but the next two are my favorites…(And not only because it mostly I Lexie-chan who wrote them…)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Birthday Party!

**If it isn't already obvious, we don't own Furuba, we aren't in Japan, and just so you know the birthday party isn't for Tohru, at least not yet……**

Tohru went home with a heavy heart and two companions. _Oh, I wish they knew what I'm going to do, but if they did they'd stop me…_ Tohru thought, mulling over her decision. Every time she thought of it, she teared up. Unfortunately, Kyo and Yuki noticed.

"Honda-san, are you okay?" Yuki asked, feeling her forehead gently. "Your cuts don't hurt, do they?"

"Eh?" Tohru said, "Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you! Tohru said, so flustered she almost fell over.

"Jeez, Tohru. Calm down or you'll hurt yourself again!" Kyo said, grabbing her arms and steadying her. He grabbed her hand, and watched as she looked up in surprise and then smiled a huge heart warming smile. Kyo blushed and said, "C'mon ,let's go home." He then toed her behind him.

Yuki was glaring silently at the back of Kyo's head. _Back off, cat. Tohru-kun's heart is mine! I will win it tonight._ Yuki thought angrily, not even noticing her used Tohru's first name. Kyo, however, had come to the same conclusion as Yuki.

Kyo glanced back at Tohru's adorable beaming face, ocean blue eyes, and silky brown hair framing her face and blushed. _I love her, _he thought, _but how do I tell her?_ He wondered as they reached the house and went inside to find Aaya, Hatori, and Shigure drinking tea.

"Yuki!! How long I've waited for your sweet arrival!" Aaya jumped up and said.

"Nii-san, isn't it too hot for you to be this energetic?" Yuki asked, sighing.

"What the hell? Why are you and Hatori here?" Kyo shouted, dropping Tohru's hand.

"Kyonkichi!! Were you just holding my poor Tohru –kun's hand?" Aaya said, faking shock. "Our poor little flower!" Aaya skipped over, grabbed Tohru and dragged hr over to the table.

Kyo and Yuki were seething as Shigure and Aaya gushed over Tohru. Hatori sighed, and said,

"Ayame, tell them why we're here." Aaya looked up.

"Oh, that?" he said, "It's Gure-san's birthday!"

"What?" Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru gasped.

"I-I-I didn't know!" Tohru cried, jumping up, " I must make you a cake!"

"Ooh, goody!" Shigure said, "But can you do one more thing for me?" he asked as a perverted thought entered his head. (A/N What else is Shigure but a perv?)

"Sure, what is it?" Tohru asked.

Shigure gave her puppy dog eyes and answered, "Since it's my birthday, will you give me… a kiss?"

"SHIGURE!" Kyo and Yuki yelled, hitting him on the head and dragging Tohru into the kitchen.

"Oh, ah, um , wait, it is his birthday…" Tohru said as they let go of her.

"No, Honda-san, Shigure is disgusting. Stay away, even if it is his birthday." Yuki warned, shutting the sliding door.

"That reminds me." Kyo said absently, too busy flipping off Shigure, "Isn't it your birthday tomorrow, Tohru?"

"Eh?" Tohru said, turning around from measuring flour, "It is. But how'd you know?" _He's so nice…_Tohru thought, then shook her head.

"You're calendar." Kyo replied, then thought, _Maybe I should tell her on her birthday?_ Aaya interrupted his thoughts.

"Tohru-kun!" Aaya said, "As it's your birthday too, we must celebrate!" he dragged her out of the kitchen and back into the dining room, despite hr protests.

Kyo and Yuki stared, then ran into the dining room to see Hatori's head in his hands as Shigure and Aaya handed Tohru a gaudily wrapped box. They watched as she lifted off the lid. And inside was…

**It's a surprise!!!! I can't type anymore, so J and I are going to leave it at that for now. HEE-HEE!!! I'm sorry, we're really evil when it comes to cliff hangers. Now read and review please, if you ever want to find out what was in the box.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Present

**J and I had fun with this chapter, and Tohru's present's origin is mysterious. I decided Tohru 's size was measured in her sleep and stuff. Anyways, Sorry about taking so long to get this chapter up. My computer crashed, so I had technical difficulties. SO here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy it. And before you read it, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! WE NEED YOU ALL TO VOTE ON WHETHER TOHRU SHOULD END UP WITH YUKI OR KYO!!!!!! SO READ AND REVIEW OR J WILL DO UNTOLD ACTS OF VIOLENCE!!!!!!**

….. Inside was a lacy pink dress with off the shoulder sleeves, a very short skirt, and embroidered cherry blossoms on the skirt edge and low neckline. It also had silk angel wings sewn on the back.

"Uwaaaah!!!!!!" Tohru cried happily, admiring the dress. Everyone was sure it came from Aaya's shop.

"Th- Th –thank you so much!" Tohru said, holding the dress to her chest. "I don't know if I could take it, it's so fine…"

"Shigure and Aaya cut her protests off. "Oh no! We insist, right, Ayame?" Shigure said.

"Right, Gure-san! Just imagine how crushed I would be if you didn't accept!" Aaya said, "Now try it on!"

"Okay!" Tohru said, and ran upstairs to change. Yuki and Kyo watched her go, both disgusted with Shigure and Aaya, but curious to see Tohru in the dress.

"You planned that, didn't you?" Hatori said, looking up from his tea.

"Why, of course not, Tori-san!" Aaya said, and Shigure chimed in.

"What kind of people do you take us for?"

"Perverts!" Kyo said, bickering with Shigure and Aaya.

Yuki put his head in his hands. _Why did this have to happen TODAY? _ He wondered, sighing as the squabbling continued.



Tohru stood at the top of the stairs. The dress fit her perfectly, although it showed a bit more than it concealed. The angel wings suited her and her personality. She was adorable, but she was nervous as she walked down the stairs.

"Uh, um.." she interrupted the bickering, and everyone stopped and stared. "H-how do I look?" she asked, twirling around.

"OOH!!! Tohru-kun! You're adorable!" Aaya and Shigure gushed. Kyo and Yuki glared at them as Tohru blushed, making herself all the cuter.

"You look nice." Hatori said, as Shigure and Aaya got too close to Tohru, "Knock it off." Kyo and Yuki were speechless.

Yuki was thinking, _Wow… she's so beautiful._ Kyo, however, couldn't even form a coherent thought. Hatori interrupted the scene.

"Um, Tohru –san, I think your cake is burning…" Hatori said, and Tohru jumped.

"Oh no!!!" she cried, and ran into the kitchen just in time to save Shigure's cake.

_Phew!_ She thought, _just in time. _



Shigure, Aaya, and Hatori were all in Shigure's study. The cake was eaten and the dishes were done. Tohru was in the kitchen, getting breakfast and lunch ready for tomorrow, because Hanajima and Uotani were coming over for her birthday. Yuki and Kyo were at their favorite places, Yuki his base, Kyo the roof. Tohru's dress had driven them nuts.

_I should tell her tonight,_ Yuki thought, _but how?_ He sat on a rock, gazing at the strawberries and leeks and imaging the feeling of Tohru in his arms.

_I love her, _Kyo thought,_ but I don't want to hurt her. I want to tell her, but I don't know if I should._ He daydreamed about what could happen, how, maybe if she loved him back, their lips would meet and… _Stop!_ He yelled at himself, wanting to confess so badly it hurt. Kyo then came to a decision, as Yuki stood up, resolved. _I will tell her tonight._ They both thought, then headed into the house.

**YAY!!!!! All done!!! For now, any ways… Please, please. Please read and review. I can barely restrain J and her weapons of mass destruction…. The next chapter is a long one so it might take a while to get posted. I'm just going to leave you with the hint not everything goes as planned, especially in a Sohma house… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!!!! It's me, Lexie-chan again, and with her friend J. Thank you all for reading and voting!!!! So far, Kyoru is winning (YAY!!!!) So J is mad at the world, and you might want to make contingency plans. However, I'm sorry it took forever to get this posted, and now it's going to be posted the **_**right **_**way. smiles sheepishly Sorry, about that, and thank you for pointing out my mistake to me. BTW, Bookieleader182 is the infamous J, so can you all email her and tell her that it's going to be Kyoru whether she likes it or not??? Without further ado, Chapter five!!!! PS There might be some spoilers, so I'm sorry….******

Chapter 5: Confessions

As Yuki was walking toward the house, Kyo was trying to convince himself to tell Tohru he loved her. _What if she doesn't love me back?_ He thought, _But when I go into confinement_ knowing_ her answer, I could never forgive myself._ Resolved, Kyo jumped down and walked into the house. He and Yuki met outside Tohru's room.

"What are you doing here, you damn rat??" Kyo hollered at him.

"I could ask you the same thing, stupid cat- san." Yuki replied coolly.

"I need to talk to Tohru." Kyo said, blushing slightly.

"Well, so do I." Yuki replied, reaching for the doorknob.

"Oh no you don't!!" Kyo shouted, beating him to it. _I won't let him ruin this for me!_ Kyo thought furiously, glaring at Yuki.

_What's up with the cat?_ Yuki wondered, _unless…_

"Oh yes I do." Yuki knocked and called out, Honda-san?" Kyo growled, then opened the door. Both jumped into the room determined to beat the other, until they realized the room was empty.

"Uh-oh." Kyo said as the noises from Shigure's study registered in their ears.

In Shigure's study, Aaya and Shigure were singing karaoke to a poor Tohru and Hatori, who wished they weren't being forced to listen to Shigure and Aaya's terrible rendition of You Ain't Nothi'n But A Hound Dog. When they finished, Tohru made to leave.

"Umm, I have homework, and-" her protests were cut off.

"You must stay!" Aaya said, pulling her arm back toward the couch.

"Yes, and if you don't, we'll handcuff you to the chair." Shigure said evilly, dangling a pair of sparkly padded pink and black handcuffs with Aaya's name embroidered on them in sequins.

"EH??!!" Tohru said, blushing cherry blossom pink.

"All right you two-" Hatori began, but then the door burst open and Yuki and Kyo happened upon the scene. Aaya was holding Tohru's arm, and Shigure was dangling the handcuffs in front of her.

"DAMN DOG!!! WHAT THE HELL???" Kyo yelled, as he pried Tohru away from Aaya.

"Nii-san, you are disgusting. I disown you." Yuki said, grabbing Tohru's other arm, and he and Kyo took her out of the study and into her bedroom, where they promptly shut and licked the door.

"Um" Tohru squeaked, perplexed.

"Don't worry about it, Tohru. They're just pervs." Kyo yawned, glancing at the clock. It said 12:30.

"Sorry about Nii-san, Tohru –kun." Yuki yawned as well.

"Y-Y-Yuki-kun, you just called me Tohru-kun!" Tohru said, blushing with happiness. She beamed at him with joy.

"I did?" Yuki sat bolt upright.

"Mmm-hmmm!" Tohru gladly said. Yuki looked at how happy she was, and smiled a true smile.

"Do you mind?" he asked. Tohru shook her head vigorously.

"N-no, not at all!" she said, then Kyo interrupted.

"Tohru, c'mere." He patted the bed beside him. She walked over from where she had been standing and sat down. "I need to talk to you alone." Kyo emphasized, glaring at Yuki.

"Um." Tohru began, but Yuki said,

" I'm not moving." Kyo bristled. _I__ will win Tohru's heart._ Yuki thought.

"P-please don't fight, especially not in here." Tohru pleaded, blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Sorry, Tohru." Kyo apologized, blushing lightly.

"Sorry, Tohru-kun." Yuki said, gladly noting she smiled slightly.

_I hate him!!! Tohru is mine!_ Kyo thought angrily, watching the exchange of smiles.

Then the doorknob rattled.

"Tohru-kun, please come sing karaoke. Kyo and Yuki can come too!" Shigure and Aaya wheedled.

"No! She's not coming out!" Yuki called out.

"Please?" Shigure sniffled, "It's my birthday Tohru! And-" he paused, looking at a clock, "It's your too!"

"Umm…OKAY!" She said brightly, and Yuki and Kyo sullenly accompanied her to the study.

"That was great, Tohru-kun!" Shigure applauded Tohru, who had just finished singing.

"And the outfit accompanied the selection perfectly!" Aaya crowed, laughing.

Hatori smiled at Tohru, but then sighed and lit a cigarette. Kyo and Yuki stared at Tohru with their jaws dropped. They had no idea she could sing like that.

_I think I love her even more._ Kyo thought, smiling at her. Tohru immediate;y beamed back.

_Who knew?_ Yuki thought, clapping. Tohru blushed and said, "I need to go to bed."

Yuki and Kyo got up and followed her out of the room. "Uh- um –wh – why are you following me?" Tohru asked, _Did I do something wrong?_

"We need to make sure Nii-san and Shigure don't bother you." Yuki said.

"We don't want them sneaking in on you while you're asleep." Kyo explained, hitting her in the head. Wincing, Tohru nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" she said, thinking, _OH! Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are sleeping in my room tonight._ Tohru skipped happily to her room, but told them to wait ousted until she was changed. When they opened the door, she was wearing a lacy white nightgown and was blushing. Tohru sat on the bed, and gave pillows to Yuki and Kyo, who lied down on either side of her. Tohru giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Kyo said sleepily.

"I'm just so happy!" she replied, and he smiled and fell asleep. As they were sleeping, Tohru quietly got up and wrote in her diary:

_I think I have an idea to break the curse, but I must go see Akito soon._ She glanced at the sleeping Yuki and Kyo. _Maybe I should get them blankets? _She thought, putting her diary back into the bookcase and tiptoeing out of the room.

**I FINALLY GOT IT DONE!!!! YES!!!! Okay, the next chapter is Tohru's birthday. And things get crazy. Or crazier than karaoke and handcuffs. It is a fun chapter, and it has Yuki and Kyo fighting again, only this time for a chance to confess!!! Also, it has Momiji and Kisa!!! YAY!!!! But chapter eight is my fave, if only because it's so corny. I've always wanted to write a story where I could include one. BTW, Chapter Eight is called The Tunnel Of Love. So look forward to it!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!!! Lexie- chan here, and J's new nickname is J-san, because it's more fun to say. That has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but it is jus fun to announce stuff like that. Happy Valentine's Day, btw, although I'm pretty sure I missed it. I hope you are all on vacation and enjoying yourselves immensely!!!!! Anyway, thank you so much for all of your reviews!!! Especially because I haven't been flamed yet!!! (I know, I'm over using exclamation points, but only because I am in a very good mood) Here's chapter six!!!! Please read and review so I can keep my happy mood!!

Chapter 6: Party Time 

Tohru slipped back into bed after giving Kyo and Yuki pillows and blankets, falling asleep instantly only to be woken up what seemed a short time later. There was a plate of strawberries on her bedside table, and Momiji, Kisa, Yuki, Kyo, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and Rin were all in her doorway.

"Eh?" Tohru said, rubbing her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Tohru!" Momiji cried, running and carelessly jumping on her bed.

"Oh!" Tohru cried, as everyone entered her room.

"Tohru-kun, Uo and I have decided to let everyone else accompany us as we celebrate your birthday." Hana-chan announced, eating a strawberry and holding the plate out to Momiji.

"Yeah, Tohru, where are we going to go? It's a nice hot day, the school's pool is open, and we could catch a bus to the beach." Uo- chan said, also taking a strawberry.

"What do you want to do, Onee-chan?" Kisa said, tugging on Tohru's sleeve.

"Um, can I get dressed first and then decide?" Tohru asked, overwhelmed.

"Alrighty! All you boys, clear on out!" Uo-chan commanded, pushing them out of the room and slamming the door in their faces. Rin, Kisa, Hana-chan and Uo-chan were the only ones left.

"Okay, now what should I wear?" Tohru said, looking through her clothes.

"Definitely a bathing suit." Uo-chan said, and Rin handed Tohru a package, blushing as she flung it into Tohru's arms.

"You're welcome." Rin said before Tohru could utter a word, and left the room suddenly.

Tohru opened the package. Inside was a black bikini decorated with hot pink hearts. _Uwah!! Isuzu-san gave me a present!_ Tohru thought, changing into it.

"It's so pretty!" Tohru said, admiring it.

"I like it, onee-chan." Kisa said, smiling.

"Now hurry up and put on a shirt and shorts. We'll be downstairs eating breakfast." Uo said, leading Hana-chan down after her. Only Kisa was left as Tohru put on the rest of her clothes.

"I-I have a present too." Kisa said, shyly holding a bag out to Tohru.

"Thank you so much Kisa!" Tohru gushed, pulling out a plush tiger, "I love it."

"You're welcome." Kisa said, and Toru tucked it into her bag as she headed downstairs with Kisa. All of the others, including Shigure, Aaya and Hatori, were already seated eating breakfast and squabbling. Everyone stopped at Tohru's entrance, smiled, and shouted, "Happy birthday!" Tohru blushed furiously as she sat down at the table. Everyone started eating seconds when Kyo noticed there was no food on Tohru's plate.

"Um, Tohru, where's your food?" Kyo asked.

"Oh! There wasn't enough for me, with all these new guests. I'll just eat something later." Tohru smiled and said, "Wait, where's Isuzu-san?"

"She left. What do you mean there wasn't enough!" Kyo demanded.

"Um well, Kisa and Ayame-san, and Hana-chan hadn't had any, so-" Tohru explainer.

"Gah! It's your damn birthday!" Kyo interrupted, and stomped into the kitchen. All eyes were staring after Kyo.

"K-Kyo-kun, where are you going?" Tohru exclaimed, running after Kyo.

"She followed him into the kitchen as he took various items out of the cabinets. "Kyo-kun, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Kyo said in an aggravated tone, " I'm making you breakfast."

"Oh Kyo-kun! That's so sweet!" Tohru said, and Kyo blushed. Then Yuki appeared in the doorway.

"Tohru –kun, may I speak with you?" Yuki said, _While everyone else is busy?_ Yuki thought secretly, grateful for the distractions.

" Of course, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said. They walked out onto the porch, Kyo sending dagger eyes into Yuki's back.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you for giving me a pillow and blanket last night." Yuki began nervously, just saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"You're welcome! I thought you and Kyo might be a little uncomfortable." Tohru said brightly, beaming.

"Well, I'd like to tell you something. Um, important." Yuki said, taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" Tohru said, encouraging him.

"I lo-"

"Ooooo! Yuki's confessing his love for our flower! Gure-san, come look at this touching romantic scene!" Aaya said, coming out of nowhere. Shigure promptly followed.

"Oh! I can picture it now! Our lovely Tohru dressed in white, marching down the aisle toward Yuki." Shigure said in falsetto.

"Oh, yes! It will be a big reception with-" Aaya began, but was interrupted when another person exited the house.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted, and everyone turned to look at him. He was standing completely still, enraged beyond belief. "This will be the last time you ever beat me, rat." Kyo said in a voice ice cold. He lunged at Yuki, who pushed Tohru aside and readied to defend himself.

**This message is from J-san: Ha ha ha ha! It's a cliffhanger! Now you have to keep reading! Hahahahaha! Yeah, that was all I had planned… so, um… yeah. This is awkward. I'm just gonna stop now. Okay, sorry about J-san. She wrote everything from the point where Tohru sat down for breakfast. So, the next chapter is kinda more interesting. And random. But don't worry, I'll add more KyoXTohru fluff! Yuki fluff is J -san's fault, not mine. So blame her. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Good, um, day? Well, since I'm typing this at 7 o'clock at night, Good night! And I mean it as a greeting. This chapter may seem random, but oh well. I'm having mucho divertido with this story. In other words, a lot of fun! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is where things start rolling. Oh, and J-san sends greetings. Okay, back to the fight scene. **

Chapter 7: The Last Straw

Kyo kicked at Yuki as he lunged, but Yuki simply grabbed Kyo's foot, and sent him flying only to slam into a big tree. Kyo sprang up, seemingly unaffected. Tohru just stood there, frazzled and confused, but convinced it was all her fault.

Yuki and Kyo were still at it. Kyo only landed some blows on Yuki in his blind rage, but Yuki was winning.

"This is boring. Let's go have tea, Aaya." Shigure said out of the blue.

"Can I make it?" Aaya asked.

"Of course!" Shigure said, walking toward the house. "Oh wait. DON'T BREAK MY HOUSE!" Shigure called out to the fighting duo, which came dangerously close to hitting a wall.

"Um, Shigure-san, shouldn't you stop them?" Tohru asked, worried.

"Oh, did you want tea too?" Shigure said, grabbing Tohru and dragging her into the house, completely ignoring her question.

Kyo and Yuki fought for some time until Yuki saw Tohru wasn't there anymore, and sidestepped Kyo's attack. He then went inside the house, shaking his head and thinking, _Damn, so close! Stupid Nii-san, Shigure and that cat!_ He walked into the dining room and spotted Tohru, who smiled at him._ I was so close._

Kyo waited until he could no longer see the rat. Then he punched a tree, thinking, _He almost had her._ His blood boiled at the thought, _I have to tell her today._ Kyo then walked into the house, where everyone was drinking tea.

"Yo, boys, Tohru's decided where we're going to go." Uo-chan announced as Kyo sat down.

"Where?" Yuki asked, curious.

"Um, I heard about a new theme park that had opened, and it's such a nice day-" Tohru explained, and was cut off.

"So get some swim trunks on, your wallets, and let's go!" Uo-chan said, jumping up.

"Arisa, calm down. You'll spill the tea." Hana-chan said.

"A theme park?" Kyo said, "What the hell?"

"Uh, um, I've never been to one and it sounds like fun!" Tohru said, smiling.

"Oh, and as a gift, Tohru, you can't pay for anything. We'll do it." Uo-chan announced, waving her wallet around.

"But-" Tohru protested, and then Momiji spoke up.

"Yay! Theme park!" He shouted, and distracted Tohru.

"Can we come?" Shigure and Aaya pleaded.

"NO!" Kyo and Yuki yelled, and sulking, they left the room to go bother Hatori, who was cleaning up the breakfast Tohru never got. Yuki and Kyo went upstairs to get their stuff, then came back down and Hana-chan said,

"Alright, now let's depart." She grabbed Tohru's arm.

"But the dishes!" Tohru said, hands still soapy.

"Shigure will get them." Yuki said, and Momiji, Uo-chan. Kisa and Kyo all followed them out the door.

After getting off the train, Tohru and company were standing in line to get into the theme park. (A/N it's not Disney. It' not anything. It's purely fictional. Especially cause I've never been to Disney or Orlando or Universal theme parks.)

_Crap. Now when am I supposed to tell her?_ Kyo thought as they entered the park.

"Uwahhh!!!" Tohru said, ecstatic as she looked at all of the rides.

"So what do you want to go on first?" Uo said, laughing at Kisa, Tohru and Momiji. It was hard to tell whose eyes were the largest.

"Um, what about a roller coaster?" Tohru suggested, walking toward the tallest one in the park.

"Yay!" Momiji said, skipping alongside Tohru.

"Is it safe, Onee-chan?" Kisa asked, nervous.

"It has to be, right?" Tohru asked.

"Yep." Uo-chan replied.

"Of course, Tohru-kun." Hana-chan replied, "But now I'm off to buy ice cream."

"I'm coming. Roller coasters make me queasy." Uo-chan said, following Hana-chan.

"Guess it's just us!" Tohru said brightly, but noticed that Yuki and Kyo were brooding. _This is fun, but why do they look upset?_ Tohru wondered. "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, do you want to go on the roller coaster? I won't mind if you don't…" Tohru said, worry shining in her baby blue eyes.

"Huh?" Kyo said, snapping out of his angry thoughts.

"No, we'll go with you Tohru-kun." Yuki said, spotting a ride out of the corner of his eye. Kyo saw it too.

"Only if…" Yuki began, and Kyo and him said at the same time,

"You go on that ride with me!" Kyo and Yuki both pointed at the Tunnel Of Love.

"Hey!" Yuki said, "I was asking first!"

"Too bad." Kyo said, bristling. Both thought, _This is the LAST STRAW!_ But Tohru's kindness intervened.

"I'll go with both of you!" Tohru said, and Momiji smiled smugly. Kisa was just confused. "Now let's go to the roller coaster!" Tohru and Kisa walked off, but Momiji lagged behind with Kyo and Yuki.

"You two love Tohru!" he said loudly.

"Shut up! You stupid happy bunny!" Kyo said, giving Momiji a noogie.

"Momiji, don't say things like that." Yuki said, blushing.

"But it's trueeeee!!!" Momiji wailed, "Owww!"

"Just keep your mouth shut about it, rabbit. Now let's go ride the roller coaster." Kyo said, stomping off.

Yuki followed thinking, _If Kyo gets Tohru, I will never forgive myself._

**I remember my first roller coaster ride. I was scared at first, and then I became an addict. Anyway, next up is THE TUNNEL OF LOVE!!!! YAY!!!!!!! I couldn't help myself. I know it's corny, random ridiculous, and somewhat lame. But I've always wanted to put it in a story. So next chapter is it. But the Tunnel of Love turns out unexpectedly. And thank you all for voting!!! I know it's going to end in Kyoru!!! Unfortunately, there is Yuki and Tohru fluff because J-san refused to listen to common sense- coughs Err, I mean J-san has her own brilliant ideas. (Please don't kill me, J-san!!!) But I promise to try to sneak in more Kyoru!!! **


	8. Chapter 8: Tunnel Of Love!

**Here it is!!! Hello everyone! How are you all? I got a new puppy named Jake over the weekend, so I am happy! He is adorable, and a mutt. But enough about my puppy. Here's chapter eight, one of the longest chapters, and the one that is my personal favorite. If you don't like corniness, I suggest you stop reading right now. (J-san, I know you're laughing. So please stop.) It starts out a little slow at first, but then picks right up. Question: Where does Uo-chan keep her lead pipe? **

Chapter 8: Tunnel Of Love

Tohru was between Kyo and Yuki on the roller coaster, Momiji and Kisa in front, and Uo-cha and Hana-chan were watching from the ground. As the roller coaster started it's ascent, Hana-chan picked up some interesting waves.

"Oh. It seems the Prince Yuki has seen Tohru and her birthday guests." Hana-chan said, smiling slightly.

"Are they going to bother Tohru?" Uo-chan asked, getting ready to fight.

"They plan on ambushing Tohru-kun and the others in the Tunnel of Love." Hana-chan said, "I didn't know they were going on that ride."

"Not if we have anything to say about it. Let's go stop them." Uo-chan said, and her and Hana-chan went off in search of the schemers. Meanwhile, on the roller coaster…

"WHEEEEEE!!!!!" Tohru screamed along with Momiji. Yuki and Kyo were laughing. Tohru at first had been terrified, but now she was acting like she had been born on a roller coaster. Too soon, the ride was over and they all got off.

"Um, where'd Hana-chan and Uo-chan go?" Tohru asked, stumbling a little because she was dizzy.

"Ummm, Tohru, take it easy!" Kyo said as she almost fell for a third time.

"Let's sit down." Yuki suggested, and they all sat. "So, Kisa, Momiji do you want to go in the Tunnel?" Yuki asked, silently hoping they'd say no.

"Nope! Kisa and I will go ride the Tilt-A-Whirl." Momiji announced, grabbing Kisa's hand and bouncing off. He stopped once, to explain, and then Kisa skipped off happily as well.

"Alright, let's go Tohru." Kyo said, grabbing her hand.

"Let's." Yuki said, grabbing her other hand. They towed her toward the Tunnel.

"Eh?" Tohru said, thinking, _why do they want me to go so badly? Could it have something to do with what Yuki was trying to tell me? Or why they were fighting?_ She willingly sat between them in the boat, as the ride began. From ashore, a plot was afoot.

"Motoko –senpai, look! I-I think the witch made Prince Yuki fall in love with her!" a member pointed out.

"WHAT!" Motoko shrieked, "No way Yuki could have fallen in love with that-"

"Good afternoon." Hana-chan said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What was that about Tohru?" Uo-chan said, trusty iron pipe in hand.

" N-nothing." Motoko said, gulping. The others stepped back, but they all stepped back too far, and slipped and landed screaming in the water of the Tunnel ride.

"Now that was funny." Uo-chan said, doubled over laughing.

"It wasn't that funny, Arisa. Now we must go spy on Tohru and the others." Hana-chan led the way into the Tunnel through a maintenance door.

Inside…

"What was that?" Tohru asked, hearing faint screaming and splashes.

"Nothing." Yuki said, brushing it off, "Tohru how are you enjoying your birthday?" Yuki asked. _If I draw her attention to me, Kyo will take a hint and, leave, and she'll fall for me._ Yuki thought as she answered.

"It's great! Thank you both so much!" Tohru said, "Oh! Um, Kyo, did you hurt your arm earlier?" Tohru asked, and Yuki's eyes turned as hard as amethyst.

"What? Why are you asking?" Kyo asked, blushing at Tohru's hand on his arm.

"Y-you're bleeding." Tohru said, worried.

"I'll be fine." Kyo said, as she examined him for even more injuries.

"Are you sure?" she asked, when Yuki suddenly snapped and smacked Kyo in the head, because he was so jealous.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Kyo shouted.

"Eh?" Tohru said, so startled, she jumped up and accidentally fell out of the boat, hitting her arm on the side as she fell. _Whoops! Damn._ Yuki thought, taking his shirt off and jumping in to save her. Kyo, as much as he hated water, did the same.

_Stupid rat!_ He thought, _always putting Tohru in danger._ Tohru, however, was having difficulties trying to swim. The water was surprisingly deep. _Oh no! I'm so stupid. And it really hurts._ She thought, as her arm throbbed in pain.

Yuki got to her first, his head the only part of him showing. He grabbed Tohru's flailing arm and pulled her toward the maintenance path.

"Tohru? Are you okay?" Kyo and Yuki asked simultaneously. Suddenly a pair of lights skimmed over them.

"Hey! You two!" Yuki and Kyo looked up, "What are you doing?"

"Now you've done it, you stupid cat! Security's here!"

"So? We have done anything wrong." Kyo said, concentrating on Tohru.

"Look at the position we're in." Kyo looked around and saw two half naked guys leaning over a barely conscious girl in the Tunnel of Love. "Oh." Kyo said, as the security guards stopped five feet away.

"Hey!" Uo-chan said, walking toward the guard.

"What are you doing in here?" one of the guards shouted.

"Helping our friend." Hana-chan said, suddenly appearing beside Uo-chan.

"W-W-Where'd?" The other guard spluttered. The first guard began yelling again, when Kyo said,

"SHUT UP! Can't you see she's barely breathing?"

"What?" Uo-chan and the guards shouted in unison.

"She fell out of the boat, hurt her arm, and couldn't swim so she swallowed a lot of water." Yuki explained quickly, glancing at the prone and choking Tohru.

"Get out of the way!" The second guard, who didn't yell, said, "I know mouth to mouth!" He leaned over Tohru and got to work, while the others nervously hovered.

After the longest minute ever, Tohru finally began to cough up the water from her lungs and sat up.

"Tohru!" Kyo and Yuki cried.

"Out of my way!" Uo-chan yelled, shoving them away. Uo and Hana both bent down and cradled Tohru as she gained her senses.

"Tohru.. Are you.." Yuki began, but Uo said,

"Why don't you two just go buy some shirts already?" Kyo and Yuki saw the concern in Uo's eyes and meekly left without a word.

"Come on Tohru, let's get you in the sun." Hana said as they hoisted her to her feet and went through the door.

Kyo and Yuki came back wearing corny souvenir shirts that said, I went to the greatest theme park ever, and all I could afford was this lousy T-shirt. They found Uo, Hana, and Tohru sitting outside a UFO shaped ride that Kisa and Momiji were exiting.

"Yuki! Kyo! Kisa and I went on the Tilt-A-Whirl and I puked three times!" Momiji bragged, hopping around them.

"Great." Yuki said, and Kyo didn't even bother to answer. They rushed over to Tohru.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked in a rush.

"You almost drowned!" Yuki said.

"What?" Momiji and Kisa exclaimed, but Tohru just blinked, smiled, and said a bit hoarsely,

"I'm fine! I'm sorry I fell out of the boat, though…"  
Kyo sighed. _Why does she always blame herself?_

"It wasn't your fault." Kyo said, helping her up, "I'm just glad you're alright. And so quickly Tohru wasn't even sure she felt it, he kissed her forehead and immediately jumped away from her. Yuki glared at Kyo and said,

"What do you want to do now, Tohru-kun?" He smiled smugly when he saw she still smiled every time he called her that.

"I want to ride the same ride Kisa and Momiji rode!" she said gleefully, "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, please say you'll come too?"

"Of course!" Uo –chan replied, and Hanajima, who had noticed the kiss said,

"I will come too. It should be interesting."

**Yay!!!! I typed three chapters all in one night!!! And now my back hurts. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R, I would sincerely appreciate it, and maybe if I get enough I'll think the chiropractor's bill is worth it. (j/k) But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and J-san says that if you didn't, you don't appreciate real literature. (Um, what?) But anyway, see you next chapter!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

HIYA!!! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted! I was sick, then I didn't have the notebook, and then I had to make up all of the back work, and now I have to get ready for a trip to Philadelphia! Phew! And this chapter is fun. Mostly cause they leave the theme park and Yuki makes his move…. Not my fault, all Yuki fluff is strictly J-san's fault, not mine. And chapter 10 has the most fluff, but this one is interesting too…So read and review please!!! Or it might take me even longer to post the next one!! ( j/k, btw)

Chapter 9: Exit Stage…Ummm… 

As they got off of the tilt- a- whirl, Hana-chan and Kyo were supporting Tohru. Yuki ran off to find an empty garbage can, And Uo went to find an empty popcorn container for Yuki for later. Momiji and Kisa followed her, laughing because they weren't dizzy at all. Tohru, Kyo and Hana –chan sat down on an available bench.

"Oh, poor Tohru –kun is so dizzy." Hana-chan said, patting Tohru on the back.

"Maybe you should lie down." Kyo said, and found that Tohru had put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry Kyo-kun, I'm just so dizzy…" Tohru said, thinking, _I hope he doesn't mind, he's so strong and…what am I thinking!?_

Kyo blushed furiously and asked gruffly, "Are you comfortable?"

"Eh? Oh, um, yeah." Tohru said, also blushing. "I'm almost not dizzy at all anymore."

_I would tell her now, but Hanajima's here! Damn!_ Kyo thought, and Hanajima just smiled a small and smug smile. Kyo gently stroked Tohru's hair once, barely noticing he did so.

"Oh look. Yuki, Uo and the others are back." Hana calmly said, although she could sense what Yuki and Kyo were feeling.

_Shit! _Yuki thought being unprincely, _That cat's trying to steal my Tohru!_ Yuki was boiling with concealed rage. He walked toward the bench, and saw Kyo glare at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Tohru-kun, do you want to go on a water ride with me?" Yuki said, knowing exactly how much the cat hated water.

_I know what he's doing, and I won't let him!_ Kyo thought angrily, relinquishing his hold on Tohru as she sat up.

"Sure!" Tohru innocently said, "But Kyo-"

"I'll come." Kyo said, standing up and helping Tohru up from the bench.

"Yay!" Tohru said, "Hana, Uo, Kisa, Momiji, you'll all come, right?"

"Of course!" Momiji and Kisa answered.

"Sure." Uo said, and Hana-chan nodded her agreement. Yuki and Kyo glared at each other, then Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and they all walked toward the water section of the park.

"Wait, which water ride should we go on?" Tohru asked, looking at all of them, "Okay, Yuki-kun, you decide!"

"Umm…hmmm… How about that one?" he asked, pointing to the nearest ride. It had a pirate theme. (A/N Yuki doesn't know it's a ghost pirate ride until too late.)

"Okay!" Tohru happily agreed, and they all boarded the ride. As soon as the ride began, spooky music started playing and skeleton pirates on the gallows started talking.

"Uh-oh!" Uo, Hana, Yuki Kyo and Kisa chorused as Tohru began to look frightened.

"Um, it won't get any scarier, right?" she asked nervously. Suddenly, a robotic giant squid tentacle started rocking their boat. "EEEEEEEK!" Tohru shrieked, backing away from it.

"This was not a good idea." Uo said as ghost pirates bombarded the boat, and Tohru cowered in terror against the seat. Momiji and Kisa looked worriedly at her.

"Nice choice, rat." Kyo said over Tohru's head.

"I didn't know it would be scary!" Yuki protested, and then Tohru screamed again.

"Wave!" Momiji suddenly cried, and their boat hit rapids that doused them all with water.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Kisa asked Tohru, concerned. "It's not that scary."

"T-T-The waves are kind of fun." Tohru said, as they were dunked under a waterfall.

"There, see Tohru? It's not that bad-" Uo was cut off as another ghost flew over their head sand all of the lights went out.

"Oh crap." Kyo said, as they stopped moving. The only noise was the moaning of the pirates and the water rushing past.

"T-t-this isn't f-fun anymore." Tohru whispered.

"Is this even part of the ride?" Uo asked.

"Onee-chan?" Kisa asked, fumbling in the darkness.

"I'm f-fine. I'm here, Kisa-chan." Tohru replied. _Not really! This is terrifying!_ She thought.

"Don't worry Tohru, the lights will be back on soon." Hana-chan reassured her.

Yuki felt very guilty. "I'm sorry Tohru-kun, I didn't mean for this to happen." Yuki apologized. He grabbed Tohru's hand and squeezed.

"Don't try to weasel out of this one, rat!" Kyo snarled, grabbing Tohru's other hand.

Suddenly the lights turned back on, and the manager apologized for the inconvenience. Then Momiji burst out, "Hey look! Yuki and Kyo are holding Tohru's hands!" All three of them blushed.

"Ah, ah, ah. Tohru's heart is fragile. Tread carefully." Hanajima warned. Another dunking cut off Yuki and Kyo's protests.

"WHEEEE!!!" Tohru, Momiji and Kisa cried. Then the ride ended. As they got off, Uo wrung out her skirt and said,

"Well that was refreshing, but it's time for us too leave." Hanajima nodded, and wrung out her hair.

"Us too." Kisa said, and Momiji nodded.

"What? So soon?" Tohru asked, then noticed the time. "Oh no! I have to start dinner!" So all of the friends departed and Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were left alone.

"Thank you so much!" Tohru thanked them as they walked home, "It was so much fun!"

"You're welcome." Yuki replied. But he was distracted. He had made his decision. _I'll tell her tonight at my base._ He thought, smiling.

"Whatever, as long as you enjoyed it." Kyo looked away, thinking, _I'll tell her on the roof tonight._

"I really did!" Tohru said, unaware of the turn the boys' thoughts had taken.

Tohru was finished, and while everyone else was eating she excused herself.

"I have some homework." She said, and Yuki stood up too.

"I need to finish mine as well." He said. Kyo was about to stand up too, but Shigure and Aaya, who still hadn't left, distracted him. Tohru and Yuki walked upstairs.

"Tohru-kun, do you need help? Or would you like to go to my secret base with me?" he asked, violet eyes searching her face.

"Okay, I'll go with you!" Tohru said, thinking _Tonight's my last night. I better make the best off it._ Yuki took her hand and they went back down and outside, headed toward Yuki's garden.

**Sorry about the cliffy! I promise I'll update ASAP!!! I'm just really busy right now, and J-san's chapter can wait….for a little while! Please read and review!!! I am sorry about the Yuki fluff!!! I promise there will be more Kyoru!!! Just have patience!! **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey

Hey! Lexie-chan here, begging for forgiveness. I'M VERY SORRY!! grovels I'm so sorry it took so long to post this, and now I think I'm going to be in trouble because of J-san…. This chapter has mucho Yuki fluff, but I tried to add enough Kyo fluff to balance it out…. However, I feel bad for Tohru….. Any ways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. (and please don't try to kill me because J-san is evil and had Yuki con-)(never mind, you're going to read it anywho) PS I don't own Furuba, and if I did, things would be turning out differently….

Choices : Chapter Ten

Neither Tohru nor Yuki talked on their way to the base. Tohru kept wondering what Yuki wanted to tell her. Yuki kept thinking about how to tell her he loved her.

They finally arrived at the base, but Yuki still didn't know how to start.

"Oh look! Yuki, the strawberries are in season!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Tohru, would you like to pick some?" he asked, while picking up a basket.

"Oh yes!" she nodded excitedly as she knelt down and began to pick, Yuki copying her actions. After a period of silence, Yuki couldn't bear it anymore.

"Tohru."

"Yes Yuki-kun?"

"There's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now." He paused, gathering his courage. Who knew three words could be so hard to say? "I-I love you." Tohru suddenly stopped, dropping the strawberry she had been holding.

"Yuki, I-I-I-…"

"It's okay, you don't have to answer me back yet. Just let me do this." He said as he pulled Tohru to her feet and ever so careful not to hug her, gently kissed her.

_She tastes like strawberries…..and something else._ Yuki thought, reveling in this moment. But poor Tohru was so upset and flustered she could barely think.

_What do I do, Mom? What about Kyo? Oh, I don't know anything!_ Tohru thought, confused. They broke apart and stood there in the twilight.

"Kyonkichi! Have some tea!" Aaya offered, pushing a glass toward the sullen and brooding cat, which was watching Yuki and Tohru leave through a window.

"I don't want any damn tea!" Kyo shouted, glaring at Aaya and Shigure. "I'm going after them."

"Oh no, Kyo-kun, spying is bad, You'll end up a pervert like me!" Shigure said, attempting to distract him.

"I don't care!" he said, standing up and running for the door. _If I ever beat the rat in anything, let it be this._ Kyo silently prayed, running out the door and following the path Tohru had taken.

(Back at the base….)

Tohru and Yuki had broken apart because they had heard a huge tree branch snap.

"Wh-what was that?" Tohru asked, frightened. Suddenly, Kyo walked into the clearing. "Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, confused.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, as angry as Kyo.

"I"LL NEVER LET YOU BEAT ME AGAIN!" Kyo said, lunging for Yuki who pulled Tohru behind him and threw Kyo into a tree.

But Kyo had scored on Yuki's cheek. Kyo was battered and bruised from the tree.

"O-oh no." Tohru said, "Yuki-kun, are you okay?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded, and she ran to the bleeding Kyo-kun. "Kyo-kun, are you okay?" she grabbed his face gently and examined it.

"What're you doing?" Kyo snapped, pan shining in his eyes.

"Making sure you're okay." Tohru said, worried.

"Oh, just go back to his highness the rat over there." Kyo shouted at her, and Tohru flinched back, tearing up at his sharpness.

"B-b-but…." Tohru drifted off as Kyo stormed away, back toward the house.

Tohru sat down bewildered and hurt. Her tears were spilling over. _ I don't know how to love Yuki, because if I love one I hurt the other, but Kyo….Kyo…_ Tohru just sat and cried.

"Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked, bewildered.

"K-Kyo-kun…." she managed to get out.

"Go to him." Yuki said, sighing. _She may not know it, but I do. She's made her choice. Kyo's won after all._ Tohru ran back to the house as Yuki picked up the basket of strawberries.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru called softly, afraid he would yell at her again.

"Tohru." Kyo said flatly, unable to conjure up any more anger, only sadness.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Isn't it-" he broke off. _Is it obvious? _ Kyo wondered, _maybe the rat didn't win after all._ _Maybe she doesn't know. She is a ditz…_ he thought fondly, hope stirring within him.

"Tohru." Kyo leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you." And then as her eyes shone, as he gently grabbed her face and kissed her, Tohru made her choice and realized it wouldn't matter anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey

Hey! Lexie-chan signing in! Two chapters in one day!! Yay!! Oh, J-san has a comment this time for me, and I thought you might like to see it. (It's in relation to the last chapter and my Kyo fluff…) Ahem: HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! HATE!! HATE!! HATE!! (throws tantrum) Anywho….while J-san is behaving like a three year old, I'm pretty sure you've all realized we don't own Furuba and anyone as spastic as us probably shouldn't. Hope you enjoy this chapter, but be forewarned, it's kind of a cliffy…… sorry!!

A Note: Chapter 11

That night Tohru lay in bed thinking, then decided on what she was going to write.

_Dear Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san, _

_I am sorry to leave on such short notice, but things have come up. I don't know when, or if I will return. I hope I will and that it's soon. I am sorry. Breakfast is in the fridge, just reheat it. Please forgive me, _

_ Tohru. _

She left the note on her desk, got dressed and quietly left. She looked back once, patted the picture of her mom in her pocket, and began to walk. Tohru could hardly conceive what she was walking into.

Kyo was up first, but as he came back in from his daily training, he noticed Tohru was missing. He walked up to her room, and noticed the door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open further and saw she wasn't there. He saw the single piece of paper on her desk, picked it up, read it and stormed into Yuki's bedroom.

"Where is she!?" Kyo yelled, getting a fist in the face for his trouble.

"Where's who?" Yuki asked, snapping awake.

"Tohru!" Kyo said, exasperated.

"I dunno, in the kitchen or something." Yuki said.

"She isn't anywhere." Kyo said hoarsely.

"What? Where could she be?" Yuki asked, and they both sat there wondering what could've happened to her.

"SHIGURE!" They both shouted and ran upstairs to see Shigure and Aaya in the same bed. "Uh…" Kyo said, and both he and Yuki backed out shutting the door behind them. _Too much information!_ Kyo and Yuki thought, then Yuki asked,

"Did Tohru-kun leave a note?"

"Yeah, but I didn't believe it." Kyo said, handing it to him.

Yuki read it then asked, "Why did you blame me?"

"I thought you kidnapped her or something." Kyo muttered.

"Why would I-" Yuki began, then said, "Never mind, let's go to her room and see if she left any clues as to where she went. After an extensive search, they found her diary in her pillowcase. Kyo flipped through it until he found yesterday's entry.

"Oh no." he whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Yuki asked, putting down some papers he had been looking through.

"She went to see Akito. To break our curse." Kyo said, the same look of horror in his eyes entering Yuki's.

"Shit." Yuki said, very un-princelike.

"That's an understatement." Kyo said, and they ran to wake up Shigure.

As Kyo and Yuki played detective, Tohru had finally gained enough courage to ring the buzzer.

"I can do this." She whispered, and pressed the button.


	12. Chapter 12

Lexie-chan here

Lexie-chan here!! This is one of the most interesting chapters by far. It's the chapter that explains why Tohru went to see Akito. Also, we aren't entirely sure how she's going to break the curse. So R&R please!! Unless you want (insert violent image here) to happen to you, or your favorite Furuba character. PS(We obviously don't own fruits basket, and from now on I'm just going to say ditto for the disclaimer.)

Chapter 12: Deal With The Devil

"Akito-san will see you." The old maid said. Tohru bowed her head, heart beating nervously as she walked into the dark room.

"Ah, Tohru Honda. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Akito said, rather sarcastic.

"A-Akito-san, I am here to ask something of you." Tohru said, head bowed but voice strong.

"You are so arrogant as to walk in here ad ask favors?" Akito said incredulously.

"O-of c-course you would get something in return!" Tohru hurried and supplied.

"Hmmm…I will consider it, but first, what is the favor you wish to ask?"

"I want the juunishi (zodiac members) to be able to live their lives free and I want-" Tohru broke off, "I want Kyo-kun to not have to go into confinement."

"You want a monster to go free? Akito said, mocking her. "And to let my subjects go free?" Akito laughed. "And if I were to indulge you? What would I get in return?"

"Whatever you wish." Tohru said. _Whatever it takes to break the curse and save everyone._

"Ha! Aha ha ha ha!" Akito laughed. Tohru looked up, tears pooling in her eyes. "You have nothing to offer me, except…" Akito drifted off, thinking.

"Except what?" Tohru asked.

"Except your leaving the Sohmas forever." Akito said, "But if I let you go free, you could still contact them…" Suddenly, Akito grabbed Tohru and shoved her toward a back room.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Tohru cried, as much to her dismay, Akito shut her in to darkness, and locked the door.

"I might grant your favor," Akito said, "But you have to stay in there to keep your side of the bargain." Akito sneered, putting the key in his sleeve. Tohru backed away from the door until her back hit a wall. She sank down to the floor, thinking, _I made a deal with the devil._ Trembling at the thought and the darkness closing in, silently she began to cry.

**I know, cliffie. I'm sorry, I'm notorious for these. Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, I promise to type the next chapter soon. Which has too much randomness due to J-san….**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey

Hey!! Lexie-chan here, and I'm sorry. This is the shortest and most random chapter to date. It's yet again, J-san's fault. It might seem weird I blame all of this stuff on her, but if she didn't do it I wouldn't have to. Right now it's Spring Break, so I hope to post a lot more chapters. (PS Ditto Disclaimer from last chapter.) Anywho, please read and review!!

Chapter 13: The Plan

Shigure and Aaya wouldn't wake up, so Yuki and Kyo sat quietly in the kitchen thinking.

"There's only one solution." Yuki said, breaking the silence, "We have to go see Akito too."

"Yeah, right. If he sees me, he'll probably kill me." Kyo said.

"That's a bad thing?"

"Go to hell." Kyo retorted halfheartedly.

"How about this: I distract Akito, and you search the grounds for Tohru." Yuki suggested.

"That's like four acres!" Kyo protested.

"So?" Yuki said, "Do you have a better plan?"

"No."

"Then let's go." They determinedly set out for the Sohma estate.

(Time Gap)

Shigure finally woke up, and leaving the sleeping Aaya, went down to the kitchen.

"Hrum…Why don't I smell food?" he walked to Tohru's room and knocked on her door. In a singsong voice he yelled, "Tohru!" No one answered. He ran to Yuki's room, burst in, and saw no one was there, so he ran to Kyo's and got the same result.

"Oh my god! They've been abducted by aliens!" Shigure dropped to his knees. "Take me instead of them! Spare their young, innocent souls!" (Yuki and Kyo were already halfway to the Sohma estate, after leaving a note Shigure obviously didn't read.)

**Okay, alien thing was J-san, not me. Yes it's random, but you have to admit it's so random and stupid it's funny. **

___**J**__**- Sure, deny my brilliant mind the applause it deserves. (Cries in dark corner.)**_

**Okay, moving on. Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

We're back

**We're back! And no, no one's been abducted, by aliens or otherwise…So here's chapter 14, and I promise it's longer than 13 and 12. Also, Read and Review so J-san will stop crying in her corner, ****Please!! **

Chapter 14: Taking Action

Kyo and Yuki stood at the gates to the Sohma estate, sweating.

"Are you sure we should go in this way?" Kyo asked.

"Is there a different way?" Yuki wondered.

"Yeah, follow me." Kyo walked over to the hole in the wall.

"How'd-" Yuki broke off as they stepped inside.

"Okay. Yuki, distract Akito while I look for Tohru." Kyo said, "That was the plan, right?"

"No, why don't you distract Akito." Yuki said, " That'll work better." _Akito hates him so much, that he won't notice anything. _Yuki thought. Kyo grudgingly agreed. They then set out on their separate missions.

_Mom, it's so dark and cold._ Tohru thought, curled up in a corner. She'd only been there for five hours, but she was depressed. And very hungry. The room was small, and it didn't have any windows. The door was locked tight. As Tohru rubbed her eyes, a ribbon fell out of her hair. It was one of the pink ones she got for her birthday. Tohru slowly smiled and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair.

Yuki began to search, in open doorways, windows, buildings that were deserted on Sundays. He knew it was somewhat hopeless, the estate was too big to search on his own, but it would be worth it to be the one to save Tohru.

Kyo finally reached Akito's house. He barged in and headed to the main room. Maids began to yell at him, "Sir, you can't see Akito today!" Kyo ignored them until he finally flung open the door, staring at Akito with blind fury.

Akito stood there, startled. He had dropped his book on the ground. It was Shigure's Summer Colored Sigh. (**A/N J-san: I had to do it.) **

"WHERE IS SHE!" Kyo roared.

"Who?" Akito asked in a cool voice.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO!" Kyo yelled.

"I don't believe I do." Akito said, sitting back in the window seat.

"TOHRU!" Kyo said, "What have you done with her?!"

"I haven't seen the g- her." Akito said.

"LIAR! How can you lie like that? Does it please you to give others pain? Does it give you joy to see others suffer?" Kyo growled, despite the note of desperation in his voice.

"And what if it does?" Akito got up and walked toward Kyo, only stopping when they were face to face. "What if it does bring me joy? What are you going to do about it?" They stood there glaring at each other, Kyo trembling with rage while Akito was icy cool. "that's what I thought. You talk big, but you can never back it up."

_Okay, this is S-kun, and I'm taking over the story now just for the heck of it! Now I will sabotage your fanfic! Muhahahahah- (cough, cough) I need to work on my evil laugh._ (**Lexie-chan: Sorry!!)**

Suddenly Kyo lunged toward Akito, screaming his battle cry, (**A/N: S-kun, since when does Kyo have a frickn' battle cry!!) **and raising his fist to punch Akito.

"You bastard!" Kyo yelled, swinging, when suddenly a bedraggled Tohru appeared with the ribbon clutched firmly in her hand.

"Kyo?" She said, surprised. Akito took his chance by suddenly shoving Kyo, grabbing a knife out of his sleeve, and held it to Tohru's neck.

"Kyo, leave here now and tell no one, or her deal with me is off and I kill her." Akito said menacingly.

"Wha-" Tohru began, only to be slapped. A small line of blood appeared where the knife was pressed to her throat.

"Shut up!" Akito snarled, "Kyo, you decide her fate,"

"I'll leave." Kyo said hollowly. _But I __will__ come back to save her._ He looked at Tohru, who tried to smile but had it quickly turned into a grimace against the pain.

"I'll b-be fine." Tohru whispered, and Akito shook her.

"Tohru…" Kyo said.

"Go NOW!" Akito commanded, and Kyo left without seeing the tears that flowed down Tohru's face.

**Okay, I'm sorry and I know the outburst in the middle there with S-kun was confusing, however she is one of my friends too. We all go to the same school, and somehow she got a hold of the notebook… So I'm sorry!! There's like three authors now, so here's something to help you remember: **

**Lexie-chan bold **

**J-san **_**This (Bold italic) **_

**S-kun **_Just italics._ ** Sorry about the confusion!! R&R!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, This chapter is all me, Lexie-chan

Okay, This chapter is all me, Lexie-chan. Although there are two notes at the end from J-san and S-kun. I'm really, really sorry you have to put up with their random outbursts etc. I guess it's glad we don't own Furuba. Nothing would get done! This chapter is short, so sorry!

Chapter 15: Paint It Black

_Damn._ Kyo thought over and over again, running away. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Suddenly, Kyo collided with Yuki.

"Kyo, did you see Akito? I couldn't find her." Yuki said, despair in his eyes.

"I-" Kyo broke off, putting his face in his hands._ How will I get out of __this__ mess?_ Kyo wondered, shedding a few tears ver his inability to protect Tohru.

"You'll stay in there now." Akito said evilly, locking the door and covering it with curtains. He also jammed the lock to prevent further escapes. Tohru slumped and shed all of the tears she had hidden from Kyo.

_Mom, help me. _ Tohru curled up and remembered happier days.

(**This is third person focusing on Akito, so it's in Italics.) **

_Akito was trembling. Never Had someone defied him before. __**And all over that stupid girl too.**__ Akito thought, angry. He stalked over to his window seat and watched the outside world he was unable to join. Somewhere in what was left of his conscience, a voice said, __**Why?**__ And Akito broke down crying. _

**This is the end of the chapter!!**

_(S-kun) Damn you, Lexie-chan! You foiled my plan! I hate you! I despise you! Yeah! I just came up with an awesome idea! Now, I can foil your plan! Muhahahahah!! ___

_**(J-san) Sorry for that mild inconvenience. S-kun has decided to write with us so I'd get used to those wild outbursts. Anyways, here's Lexie-chan.**_

**WAHHH!! It's out of control!! Sorry people, this is the shortest chapter because we all ran out of ideas, but I do have a plan so take that S-kun!! **


	16. Chapter 16

Yay

Yay! I'm back! Lexie-chan here with chapter number sweet sixteen, and a bowl of Ramen. (YUM!) I hope you're enjoying the story so far, because I'm having fun reading all of the reviews. It's lots of fun. I hope you all enjoyed good weather and Earth Week. Well, here's the story. (PS: I DON"T OWN FURUBA, X whatever the end of the story is.)

Chapter 16: Sleepless Nights

No one could sleep that night. Uo and Hanajima had stopped over to see if Tohru was alright.

(Begin Flash back )

"What the hell do you mean she's not here!" Uo yelled, lead pipe in hand, flailing it about.

"She…went…out." Shigure said, cowering in the corner. "Where do you keep that pipe anyway." Question ignored, Hana-chan said,

"If you don't tell us where our Tohru is, I'll have to BLEEEEEEEEEP, BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEEEP! Hana said, as the room went dark and a mysterious wind blew. Shigure fainted in the corner.

(End flashback)

Not knowing where Tohru was worried everyone, and they couldn't stop thinking about her. Kyo was the most restless, because he knew where she was but was unable to tell anyone. It was like a slow, painful suicide. It had been a week and a half since Tohru had been missing, and everyone was scared. Kyo, after much deliberation and tearing himself up, cracked.

_I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!_ Kyo thought, punching a rather large hole in the wall.

"Kyo-kun, why are you breaking my house?" Shigure asked.

"Tohru." He said, "I know where she is." Shigure and Yuki could only stare. Then Yuki said,

"Where is she? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Yuki's eyes blazed as he yelled at Kyo.

"Because Akito said he would kill her if I told." Kyo said, tears in his eyes. "We have to save her."

At the Sohma estate, Tohru actually was in need of rescuing. You could see each individual rib. She had had nothing to eat for days, and had only crumbs and water for sustenance. But still she sang the lullaby her mother used to sing to her every night….

**Yay! Chapter 16 is done with, and so is my ramen. (pouts) J-san and S-kun wrote random poems in the notebook, and I don't know If I should post them in here or not. What do you all think? One is in Spanish, though I can translate it. The other is in English but I have no idea what it's about. And no, I don't have a lullaby for Tohru yet, but maybe I'll add one in later, once I have an idea. Anywho, R&R!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, the last few chapters have been slow, but now stuff starts happening

Okay, the last few chapters have been slow, but now stuff starts happening. It's a good thing I don't own Furuba, cuz it would take me a while to get things moving. But oh well. Tohru is still in the room, I'm beginning to wonder if I should add something in with her situation. OO! I know, but you're going to have to wait…(laughs evilly) (J-san and S-kun don't know either.) SPOILER ALERT!! PS, there are some spoilers if you haven't read 16-17 from this chapter onward…..

Chapter 17:And, Action! 

Shigure and Yuki stood still for a minute, trying to process what Kyo had just said.

"What did you say?" Yuki asked.

"I said Akito has Tohru and he might kill her." Kyo said, exasperated but relieved.

"Why didn't you tell us? It's not like he has spies." Yuki said, angry.

"Shut up! I didn't want to take the chance!" Kyo angrily retorted.

"So WHERE is she?! Tell us"

"I DID!" When I went to distract Akito, Tohru came out of nowhere, and Akito grabbed her and pulled a knife out of his sleeve, which he held against her throat." Kyo took a breath, "Akito mentioned something about a-a deal that she made."

"A deal with the devil." Shigure said, _And I think I know what it was._

"I think she was trying to break the curse." A long pause followed this statement. Finally, Kyo broke the silence.

"What –ARE WE WAITING FOR?" His voice ripped through the air like a knife. "We have to go rescue her!" Shigure turned to look Kyo in the eye.

"We can't. Akito's word is law. We have to accept that."

"What the Fk's wrong with you?!" Kyo cried, "We can't just leave her there!" He turned to Yuki, "Come on, Yuki! Surely you care enough about her to save her." Yuki shook his head sadly.

"The estate is guarded, and Akito probably has bars on the windows and who knows what else. We can't possibly save her. Kyo, I'm sorry, but it's too late. Now that Akito has hr, he'll never let her go."

"The hell with you!" Kyo yelled, "If you really loved her, you would try to save her!" he stamped out of the house, leaving a stunned Yuki and silent Shigure behind. Kyo couldn't deny Yuki's logic, but here had to be a way.

_There has to be!_ Kyo thought then said, "Momiji!" and began to run toward the Sohma estate.

When Kyo arrived, he head faint strains of When You Wish Upon A Star played on a violin. He walked in the hole and ran to Momiji's house.

"Kyo?" Momiji said incredulously, putting down his violin and opening his door.

"I need you to help me. I need you to district Akito while I…" Kyo drifted off, catching his breath.

"Akito has Tohru." Momiji stated, a flat look coming into his eyes.

"Yes. Shigure and Yuki were too scared to help." Kyo said scornfully.

"Well, Kyo, before we try to rescue her, we should get others to help." Momiji tried to convince Kyo with logic.

"Fine then. Let's go."

Yuki watched Kyo storm out, Kyo's words cutting to his very bone. _If you really loved her, you would try to save her._ Yuki put his head in his hands. _ I can't go against Akito, but…_ Yuki remembered how Rin had looked after she got out of the cat's isolation room. Akito hated Tohru even worse than that. So what would happen to her?

"Oh, no." Yuki stood up. "Shigure, if you truly believe in anything, help save Tohru." Yuki headed for the telephone. He had a few calls to make.

While Kyo and Yuki called the Calvary, Tohru was lying on the floor of her cell as Akito walked in.

"So, you useless. Bitch." Akito began, "How are you today? How does it feel to be cut off from everyone and have no one come looking for you? You really are a pathetic woman. I don't know what my zodiac sees in you. You have no parents, you have nothing. NOTHING." Tohru made no response, so Akito kicked in the ribs, hard. Twice. Tohru whimpered.

"That's better." Akito smirked, leaving the room. He was done dripping poison into her ear, for now. He shut the door behind him. But instead of feeling pleasure at the gorgon's suffering, he felt emptiness. Snarling, he jammed the lock again and stormed out of his room, leaving Tohru's cries behind him. Tohru cried, but she still held on. She had yet to save the Zodiac members.

**My sections with Tohru might seem random, but I figured you might like to know what Akito is doing to poor Tohru. I promise not too many bad things happen to her. Well, actually, scratch that. I don't know what's going to happen to her. I don't know what's going to happen at all. Oh well, everyone gets a happy ending though. I hope, because S-kun insisted. So, my readers, do you think everyone deserves a happy ending? **


	18. Chapter 18

Hey

Hey! Lexie- chan here, with many apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I've been a busy girl lately, what with babysitting and studying and loosing my cellphone. WAH!! Sorry, I just want to find it very badly. Anywho, I'll try to type as many chapters as possible, but it's very hard to coordinate this so if I forget a character or leave one out I'm very sorry. Anyways, R&R and please enjoy! SPOILER ALERT I hope that from now on all of you have read up to book 18. If you haven't, don't read this chapter or any of the following. Thanx!

Meeting In The Dojo

"Shishou!" Kyo yelled, tearing through the house not far from the dojo, looking for his "father".

"Kyo?" Shishou asked, surprised. He and Rin were in the middle of drinking tea.

"We-we-have-have-t-to-" Kyo was gasping for breath. All the running and yelling had finally done him in.

"Kyo, sit. What do we have to do?" Shishou asked, alarmed but calmly taking control of the situation.

"We-have to-save Tohru."

"What!?" Rin gasped.

"Sh-she went to see Akito, t-to try and break the curse. And he's keeping her at the estate. We think she might be in my-" Kyo broke off painfully.

"Count me in." Rin said, "And everyone else, too." Momiji then interrupted, with Haru, Kisa, and surprisingly Hiro tagging along.

"We'll help." Haru said, looking at Rin.

"I don't want Akito to hurt Onee-chan." Kisa said softly, head thrust forward.

"Even the stupid woman doesn't deserve-" Hiro began, then said, "I'm in." Shishou sighed, looking at all of the young faces, ready for the first time in Zodiac history to against God.

"What about the others?" he asked, as the phone rang. He answered it, and found out it was Yuki.

_I'll help._ Yuki said, _I assume from the voices that some of the others are already at your house._

"Well, yes. But I don't have much room. Maybe we should meet at the dojo instead." Shishou suggested, as the room behind him fell silent. "And what about Aaya, Shigure-san, Hatori-san, and Ritchan?" Shishou asked.

_Leave it to me. I called them. Ritchan is headed toward the dojo anyway, he was in town to visit the estate, Hatori is coming, Nii-san is headed for the dojo as well, and Shigure-" _Yuki broke off, _I don't know._

"Where are you?" Shishou asked.

"_Right out side the house." _Yuki entered.

"You-" Kyo called, tensing.

"Shigure?" Kyo asked. Yuki shrugged.

"What about Kagura? And Kureno?" Rin asked.

"I called Kagura. And for some reason, Shigure is looking for you, Rin." Shishou said, "Now let's go down to the dojo."

"But what about Kureno?" Kisa asked. She was still too young to know anything about him.

"He's the wild card." Haru said, and everyone fell silent as they left.

**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter!! I know, these next few are kind of slow, but I need them to plan before they can actually do anything. Hey, I was wondering: ****Do you readers believe in happy endings for everyone?****If you review, I would like to know. (And yes, EVERYONE includes Akito) **


	19. Chapter 19

Lexie-chan here

Lexie-chan here!! In case you missed my blurb at the end of the last chapter, I want all you reviewers to vote on whether everyone, including Akito, deserves a happy ending. Okay, I don't know how many of you consider some material a spoiler or not, so SPOILER ALERT anyway. This chapter is interesting, I think. Well, R&R please, and enjoy!

Chapter 19: Wild Card.

Kureno knocked on the door to Akito' room. "I heard from one of the maids that Tohru Honda visited a while ago." He said as he entered.

"What do you care?" Akito asked from the window seat, dropping his book to the floor.

"I was just wondering-"

"Well, go 'wonder' somewhere else!" Akito snarled, "I don't want to see you! "

"Akito I know you're still mad about Rin, but you can't do things like that. We may not be fully human, but we mostly are. You can't-" Kureno tried to talk calmly, but Akito exploded.

"YES I CAN! I'm GOD! I OWN YOUR VERY SOULS!" Akito screamed, and as Kureno ran to stop him, Akito began ripping, clawing and tearing.

"Akito! Stop!"

"I WON'T!" Akito said, "I won't let anyone get in my way, especially since that dreadful gorgon is gone." Akito half yelled, half gloated.

"Akito, what have you done?" Kureno said, horrified.

"You'll never know." Akito hissed viciously.

"She isn't even one of the Zodiac!" Akito just laughed. Kureno shook him, then left, Akito's laughter ringing in his ears. Outside the estate he ran into Kagura, Ritchan, and Shigure.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Shishou's dojo." Kagura and Ritchan answered.

"How long has Tohru been missing?" Kureno asked, and this time Shigure answered.

"Two and a half weeks."

"I'm coming with you. Akito did something to Tohru, but he wouldn't tell me what."

"That's why we're going to Shishou's dojo." Kagura said. "But two weeks. Oh, no." Ritchan grew very pale, and was so scared that for once he was silent. The small group sped toward the dojo. But back in Akito's room….

Akito stopped laughing. When he was sure Kureno was gone, he began to cry. He went over to Tohru's prison door, opened it, and looked in at her curled in the fetal position.

"Look at you. Stupid, ugly, dirty, woman. You drove all my precious Zodiac away from me." Akito kicked Tohru in the side. She whimpered in pain, and cried out as he did it again. She puked up the little food she had eaten that week, then cringed away from it. Akito left, shutting and locking the door. But instead of feeling satisfied she was suffering, Akito felt empty. Crying silently now, Akito went back to his window seat and watched the birds fly.

_Tohru curled even tighter into her ball. 'Oh no, I made Akito unhappy again.' She began to cry too, as a gentle soul she was not used to such violence. And now she was hungry again. She began to cough, and some light splatters of blood hit the wall, barely visible against the black. She was running out of time._

**I hope you enjoyed that. I make Akito absolutely horrible, don't I? For those of you who don't know why Tohru's coughing up blood, it's because when Akito kicked her he broke a rib, and that rib punctured a lung, which is why time is running out. See you soon, I hope. **


	20. Chapter 20

Hello

Hello! Lexie-chan here, and yet again I'm apologizing for taking forever. With all my finals and regents and crap I have to take, I'm ready to just burn every test paper I see. I finally have some free time, so here's the latest chapter. Please R&R, I believe my latest question is this: Do you believe everyone deserves a happy ending?

Chapter 20: War Council

"We need to find out where Tohru is." Yuki announced as soon as everyone got settled. He scanned the room. Everyone had come. Momiji, Haru, Hiro, Kisa, Rin, Kagura, Ritchan, Aaya, Shigure, Hatori, and even Kureno. It was just like the banquet, except for one major exception.

"We already know where Akito has her!" Kyo protested.

"Oh? And where is that?" Yuki asked sarcastically. Kyo looked down at the table, blushing angrily. "Exactly."

"So what exactly is the plan?" Shigure asked.

"Um…well…uh, we're still working on that." Yuki confessed, and now he was the one blushing.

"In other words, you haven't even started it yet."

"I don't see you coming up with anything brilliant to get her out!" Kyo yelled.

"I never said I was, I merely stated that you hadn't started yet." Shigure pointed out.

"Isn't that why we're all here?" Haru interrupted.

"Yeah, let's get on with it!" Kyo said.

"But what are we supposed to do? This must be the first time all of the zodiac was together without Akito." Aaya said.

"We should figure out where Tohru is." Kureno said, softly, the entire room gaping at him.

"But I thought she was in the room for-" Hiro broke off.

"Akito did that with Rin." Hatori gently reminded.

"He won't do the same thing twice." Aaya stated.

"Wh-what would he do to Onee-san?" Kisa asked fearfully, and a long silence stretched throughout the room.

"We don't know." Momiji replied, and Ritchan gulped.

"Wait! I think I know where she is." Yuki interrupted, and all eyes went back to him. "She's in the room where Akito used to play with me as a child. It connects right to where he stays now." Some gasped, but others were confused.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"I remember." Hatori and Shigure said, and Aaya nodded.

_FLASHBACK TO YUKI"S CHILDHOOD (Lexie-chan Style) _

_Black. Darkness. A dark place filled with black, soul shattering words. The kind of words that pierce your heart and makes a black hole that's almost impossible to fill. Yuki remembered the God of this dark place, paintbrush in hand, changing the world forever._ _The place had only a single exit, and no windows. Yuki shuddered at the mere thought of Tohru in that hellish place._

_END FLASHBACK _

"It was painted black.." Yuki whispered his memories, then grew stronger. "That's got to be where she is."

"So how do we get there?" Rin and Kagura asked, battle faces on.

"I don't even know where it is." Kureno said.

"I do." Hatori, Yuki and Shigure chorused.

"Then let's make a plan and get out of here to save Tohru!" Momiji cried.

Everyone immediately fell to making rescue plans.

_ Tohru was breathing raggedly. The room she was in seemed endless, time seemed not to pass. Her side was burning. She recalled hearing a cracking noise when Akito had kicked her. 'She must of broken a rib or something.' Tohru thought in anguish, coughing up some more blood. 'But if I hold on, surely someone will save me.' She coughed again, and made dry retching noises. Akito opened the door, suddenly overloading her senses with light. "SHUT UP." Akito hissed, slapping Tohru and stepping viciously on her leg. "Why is it I cry when I hear your pathetic noises? Why can't I sleep? It's your fault." Tohru was reduced to making mewling noises in her corner. 'I'm running out of time!' she thought desperately. _

**Sorry. This chapter just tries to help forward things along a bit. It's exhausting trying to keep track of all twelve characters. Sheesh. Oh well, I promise to write more this weekend, because it's my birthday so I can do whatever I want. Nya!! At least now they know where Tohru is. **


	21. Chapter 21

Lexie-chan here

Lexie-chan here. This is going to be a fun chapter, I promise. But there is a SPOLER ALERT!!There's actually action in this one. If you are one of my fans who read this, thank you for being patient. I apologize if their plan seems too simple. I thought it might work. I mean, Akito does seem like that kind of person to be alarmed by those under his control randomly rising up against him. (But I guess he had it coming) Oh! Do any of you think Akito should have a happy ending?( I'm just curious, you're going to have to wait and see how it turns out.) Oh, by the way, I chose the title from one of my favorite songs. Have any of you ever heard it?

Chapter 21: Ballroom Blitz

…And the man in the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz… Don't ask…;) PS: SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN"T READ 17 or 18!

"How do Shigure and Hatori know?" Ritchan asked.

"We just do." Hatori said in his don't-question-me tone.

"So now that we know where we're going, how about what to do when we get there." Hiro said.

"We should all just go against him at once." Shigure suggested, "he would be forced to back down. He would never suspect it."

"Good idea!" Aaya agreed, "But Gure-san, what if…(A/N, this is from J-san: _Lexie-chan, nice, real nice. Leave __me__ to finish the sentence._ My response: Ha ha. Suck it up.) he hurts our Tohru?"

"Then we'll just have to hurt him back." Kyo replied, hatred in his eyes. The others agreed, silently standing up, battle faces on. They were ready to face their God.

Akito looked up, feeling as if someone tugged his sleeve. But then he felt it again, as if a thread was being stretched thinner and thinner to the point of snapping.

"Kureno! I'm sorry!" Akito wailed, looking around for his ever-loyal rooster. But Kureno was no where to be found. "No!" Akito gasped. The tugging increased. Suddenly the head maid burst in the room, and stepped back upon already seeing Akito in a frenzy.

"Akito-san! All of the zodiac is here!" she cried, and Akito screeched.

"What? No! Get them away!" Akito commanded, and then pounding began at the front door. The head maid rushed off to stop them, when Akito hurriedly opened the door to Tohru's room. He grabbed her hair and dragged her out, ignoring her whimpers and cries of pain. She was an unhealthy sallow color, covered in blood and vomit, with bruises and dark circles under her eyes. But Akito didn't see this, didn't see the multiple bruises, he only saw the woman he hated and whom broke up his zodiac. He opened his back door, and dragged Tohru on a path through the gardens down to the river.

"Let us in!" Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Rin, and Ritchan were pounding on the door shouting.

"No. Akito-san refuses to see anyone." She replied stiffly, holding her head high.

"You are going to be held as an accomplice to kidnapping." Kureno said, and the aid's eyes widened, but she held her ground.

"Oh?" she said disbelieving.

"He is currently holding Tohru Honda, a woman not related to the Sohmas hostage. Let us through." Hatori replied calmly, and the head maid stepped aside, watching the zodiac fly by her to Akito's room. But when they arrived, Tohru and Akito were already gone.

"They went out the back!" Haru cried, and everyone immediately rushed out into the gardens.

"Ugh! Get up, you stupid bitch!" Akito cried, yanking Tohru up until she was on her feet. "Walk!" Akito pushed her forward, and Tohru stumbled over some rocks, her last ribbon catching on a bush.

"Get back up!" Akito tried again, and this time Tohru managed to walk in a daze without falling. _I hear running water._ She thought blankly staring through the trees and bushes. They reached the river and the Tohru's knees gave out. She could barely breathe. She rolled on her back, moaning.

"Stupid woman! What's wrong with you?" Akito asked, kicking her again. She coughed up more blood. "Look. You've been playing with fire for too long, and now you're going to get burned." Akito laughed humorlessly.

"I found Onee-chan's ribbon." Kisa called softly. The others came, and Hatori said,

"We need to move faster. He's getting violent." He pointed to the scuff marks on the ground and some of Tohru's hair.

"Sh-" Kyo, Yuki, Rin. Aaya, Kureno and Shigure all began at once, then they heard Akito's laughter, and a muffled yelp.

"The river!" Kagura and Ritchan cried breathlessly, and they all took off at a run.

When they reached Akito and Tohru, they hardly recognized her.

"Onee-chan…" Kisa whispered, and cringed when Tohru began coughing.

"He broke a rib. Or more than one, from the looks of things." Hatori said, a note of horror in his voice.

"Oh my god." Kagura said, "She's almost dead! Look at all the blood on her shirt."

Rin, Yuki, Kyo and Momiji were being held back by the others.

"So here it ends." Akito said, noticing the others had found them. "Over a stupid woman that had no business entering our lives." Akito hissed, viciously stepping on Tohru's hand. A cracking noise entered the clearing. She screamed. The thread was pulled even tighter.

"Let her go." Kyo said in a deadly voice.

"Never. I refuse." Akito said, kicking Tohru closer to the river.

"Akito, stop this." Kureno came forward.

"No! It is time for her to pay." Akito pushed Tohru a little further. "Now leave."

"No."

"You belong to me! Obey me!" Akito yelled.

"I don't belong to you anymore. I was released a long time ago." Kureno confessed calmly, and all of the others gasped. The thread was pulled tighter.

"YOU'RE STILL MINE!" Akito cried, then finally pushed Tohru's head into the surprisingly deep river.

This might be my last update for a bit, my brothers being a real jerk. No one can stand him right now, and now he wants to use the computer to play games even though we have like two really nice gaming consoles in the house already. Oh well. I'll rty to update soon. I hope you enjoyed it.


	22. Chapter 22

Lexie-chan here, begging on her hands and knees for you guys to forgive my updating lateness

Lexie-chan here, begging on her hands and knees for you guys to forgive my updating lateness. With my grandpa dying, over the summer homework, and babysitting gigs I've barely had time to read, never mind write. But here we are, chapter 22. There is a spoiler in this chapter if you haven't read 17-20. (To be on the safe side) Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long, and thank you for sticking with men this far. I really appreciate it. And its not long 'til the end now…..

Chapter 22: Let There Be Light

Akito pushed Tohru's head into the river, jumping on her back to hold her under. Ritchan, normally the first to panic, snapped. The girl who had given him hope was being drowned right before his eyes! He lunged toward Akito, surprising him and allowing Tohru to come up for air. But Akito easily flung Ritchan away.

"Stop! You'll kill her!" Rin shouted, stepping forward. Haru held her back.

"Akito! Stop!" Hatori and Shigure pleaded, but Akito pushed her even deeper into the water. Then Hiro, Momiji and Kisa decided to take action, darting forward to tug at Akito's kimono, trying to pull him off Tohru. Momiji gave a huge yank, and suddenly his kimono fell down enough to reveal (SPOILER ALERT!!)Akito was actually a girl.

Kagura and Rin gasped, "Akito's a GIRL?" Akito snarled and relinquished HER hold on Tohru. But unconscious Tohru fell completely into the river with a loud splash.

"TOHRU!" everyone screamed, and Kyo jumped in to save her. He swam frantically after her as the current tugged her farther and farther away.

"I hope she dies." Akito spat, "It's her fault I'm always going to be alone. Her fault…" Rin was standing over Akito looking at her with hard, distant eyes.

"If she dies, not one of us will forgive you." She stated, "And YOU will be alone the rest of your days _by your own doings_." Walking away, Akito howled in pain as the thread that had grown even tighter snapped. As the zodiac ran down the riverbank to save the only person who had ever given them hope, they were freed.

In the river Kyo felt the curse break, but he pushed the feelings aside. He could almost reach Tohru. _Just…one…second…more!_ He thought as he grabbed her and pulled her limp body to him.

"Ugh!" he said, lifting her onto his back as he swam to the bank where everyone else was waiting. _Please be alive. Please. I love you. It's wrong of. I cause death, I don't want to cause yours!_ Kyo prayed as he handed Tohru to Hatori, who gently laid her on the river bank.

"Onee-chan…" Kisa whispered, clutching Hiro's hand. Tohru's eyes were shut and her lips were blue.

"I warned her." Rin said, her eyes filling up with tears. Hatori bent over to give her mouth to mouth. Yuki shut his eyes, not able to bear the strain of watching the only one who accepted him die.

"Tohru, wake up please." Kyo began to cry desperate tears as agonizing seconds passed.

"Tohru-kun! Don't go!" Momiji cried. A minute passed, and everyone held their breaths. And then…

_Where am I? _ Tohru thought, coughing and spitting up water and blood. She sat up. "Ow! I'm hurting all over." She said.

"Tohru!" everyone cried, crowding around her until Hatori said,

"We need to get her to a hospital right away. Otherwise…" he drifted off as she coughed again. Then Akito appeared in the group, holding something in her hands.

**Yeah, I know, one heck of a cliffie, right? Well, I'm off to my grandma's because it's her birthday. Out of curiosity, **_**do any of you think Akito deserves a second chance**__**?**_** I want to know because it could affect the out come of the story. Well, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I promise I will update this week. Bye!! **


	23. Chapter 23

Lexie-chan here, fulfilling her promise

Lexie-chan here, fulfilling her promise. Two chapters in one week!! YAY!! And these are probably very interesting chapters…ummm, at least I hope so! Oh! Well, all of the votes were for Akito to have a second chance. I sighed in relief, because I believe in happy endings for everyone. So I guess now you're going to have to see what I have in store for the final chapter. Awwww, it's ending so soon…. I might write another one, because this was so much fun but I don't know if I should… I might do a Vampire Knight one. Have any of you read that? Okay, sorry, I've been rambling. Without further ado, Chapter 23.

Chapter 23: The End Is Near

"You aren't welcome here." Rin seethed, as the other zodiac members formed a protective circle around Tohru.

"I know." Akito said, handing the object to Hatori. "I'm …going to…" she drifted off and walked away. Hatori examined the object Akito had left. It was a cellphone with 911 already dialed.

"She did something good, didn't she?" Tohru asked, "She just didn't want to be left alone." Tohru tried to sit up, and started coughing again.

"Tohru? I think you should take it easy." Hatori said, pressing the call button.

"Oh… I'm…fine." she gasped.

"You are NOT fine. We should get you to the Estate." Kyo said, lifting her up without thinking about it. Everyone gasped.

"Is it true?" Tohru shouted, "It's broken!"

"Oh!" The zodiac began to cry tears of pure joy.

"We're finally free at last." Haru said to Rin and Yuki.

"Yeah." Yuki said, walking up to where Kyo was in the lead.

"Tohru-kun? I'm glad you're going to be okay. Take care of her, Kyo." Yuki fell behind. _I did the right thing_ he thought, smiling as he thought of the new girl he had found, and could now learn to know, Machi.

As the Sohma family rejoiced, they rushed Tohru back to the Estate for immediate treatment. All except for Akito, who lied on the bank of the river and relived every wrong she had done.

**Okay, short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get to the good stuff and start wrapping things up. The next chapter is called Ice Cream. Why, I will explain to you later. For now, ponder the title and whether or not everything will be happy for an ending. Tee-hee. **


	24. Chapter 24

Lexie-chan jumping for joy

**Lexie-chan jumping for joy!! Okay, the set up this time is kinda weird. The chapter is really short, but the epilogue is long. I thought about combining them but decided not to. Instead, I added something. While eating ice cream. But that's not where the title comes from. **

Chapter 24: Ice Cream 

In the hospital, Tohru was still the same cheerful self she had always been, despite the fact she had almost died. Everyone visited her daily, especially Uo and Hana-chan. The story to them was that Tohru had gotten lost, fallen, bumped her head and rolled into a river where Kyo had found her. And her friends believed it. (A/n With Tohru, it is plausible….:)

"Tohru, How many times do we have to tell you to be careful!?" Uo ranted, yelling.

"You scared both of us, Tohru." Hana-chan sighed.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru said, sniffing.

"We just love you so much, Tohru-kun!" They said, giving her gentle hugs.

"I know. I'm so lucky!" Tohru yawned a little as some sedatives kicked in.

"We'll leave." Hana said, and she and Uo quietly slipped out of the room. 5 seconds after they left, Akito came in.

"Honda-san." Akito said. Her hair was shaggy because she was growing it out, and she was wearing girl clothes. "I had to sneak up here to see you. I- I –I want to ask you something."

"A-A-Akito?" Tohru stuttered, sitting up suddenly and almost hitting her head on the IV.

"Shhhh! I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to know…." She drifted off, eyes filling with tears.

"

"What do you want to know?" Tohru asked kindly, unafraid of the crying young woman in front of her.

"H-h-how do you stay so happy?" Akito said, "How? I-I-I can't…" Tohru smiled a little smile.

"Even though I've been through a lot, I can keep smiling. Why? How? Because I wanted to find something to live for. And I found it in another person. Maybe you can too, Akito." Tohru gently patted Akito on the head.

"It's too late for me." Akito cried.

"It's never too late." Tohru contradicted. A nurse came in with a carton of ice cream and two spoons.

"I brought you some ice cream, Tohru-kun." she said, "And some for your friend too." (A/N All of the nurses love Tohru because she's so nice and totally not any trouble.)

Tohru opened the carton, and handed a spoon to Akito, who wiped her eyes and sat up.

"Why are you being so nice? I hurt you so much…"

"Well, I think it's better to forgive and make friends than make enemies. This ice cream is like life. With every spoonful, it just gets better." Tohru said, pointing to the carton that said Rocky Road. Akito laughed. The two talked and ate ice cream, until Shigure and Kyo found them.

"Akito?" Kyo said, astonished.

"Hi Kyo, Shigure!" Tohru chirped. "Want some ice cream?"

Shigure shook his head. "I want to talk to Akito." She got up, walked over to him, and pointed to the hall. They left the room. Now it was just Tohru and Kyo.

"Tohru, I'm so glad you're okay." Kyo said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"It's okay. You always seem to take care of me, don't you?" she said, thinking back on all he'd done for her. Kyo blushed furiously.

"It was nothing. If you took better care of yourself…" he drifted off when Tohru grabbed his face to get him to look at her.

"I-I love you. I figured it out when…" she drifted off as Kyo just looked at her. "Kyo-kun?"

"I love you too. I love you so much." He said, and kissed her.

Because I'm pressed for time and lazy, I decided to include the epilogue in here after this short message. I apologize if this confuses anyone. By the way, the epilogue is set one year later, and because J- san is evil, it starts out from Yuki's point of view. Haven't heard from her in a while, have we? Well anyway, I decided to do an extra thing for this story, with all of the randomn comments and poems that ppl put in the original notebook. If you guys would like to read it, let me know and I'll start working on it. J-san mentioned there was some interest…Anywho, the final chapter!! Sniff, Sniff!!

Epilogue: And They All Lived Happily Ever After

(Set One Year Later)

Yuki couldn't believe it had been a whole year since the incident at the estate. He paused in front of the gates and Machi stopped with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wondering what was wrong. Yuki couldn't help but remember the events of the last time he was here. He came out of his trance and took Machi's hand.

"Yeah. Let's go in." It was New Year, and everyone decided to meet, kind of like the old days, but this time everything was different. They walked into the spacious room where the Sohmas had once had New Years banquets. Yuki saw few there. Kisa and Hiro were talking at a table while eating snacks. Yuki saw his brother, and he and Machi walked over to his Nii-san, Shigure, and Hatori. (Mabudachi trio!!)

"Where is everyone?" Yuki asked.

"Yun-Yun!" Ayame cried and pulled his brother into a hug.

"Nii-san. Where did you hear that name?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Kunichi told me!" he said, letting Yuki go.

"Figures." Yuki muttered, and Machi smiled. Then Haru and Rin walked in holding hands.

"Hey guys. Did you hear the news?" Rin asked.

"What?"

"Akito got out."

"She's out of the hospital?"

"Yeah and guess what!" Hatori said between mouthfuls. "She's coming here! Kureno is the only one who can drive and he's going to pick her up after Uo-chan."

"That's great." Yuki said, "How's Shigure?"

"Drunk."

"Is that really…" Yuki drifted off when a voice said,

"Yuki-kun?" Everyone turned, and there stood Tohru, looking better than she had a year ago. Kyo came in behind her, and wrapped his arm around his waist. "And Machi-san! How are you?" Tohru ran up and gave both of them a hug. Machi blushed, and Yuki just said.

"Fine. We're fine."

"Onee-chan!" Kisa cried, running up and hugging Tohru.

"Kisa! I'm so happy to see all of you!! But where's Momiji and the others?"

"Momiji and Momo are practicing a duet." Hatori said, "Ritchan is running the onsen, Kagura's at college, and Kureno's picking up Akito and Uo-chan."

"Glad you could make it, Tohru." Shigure said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, putting her gift on the table.

"Girl. We don't know what we're going to name her yet." Shigure said, then looked up as Akito, Kureno, and Uo-chan walked in. "I'm so glad I made up with Akito."

"As am I." Tohru said, "Everyone deserves a happy ending." Kyo called her over. She walked over to him, smiling.

Kyo looked around at all of the happy faces, and decided it was time. He felt for the ring in his pocket, and looked in Tohru's eyes, and said,

"You deserve a happy ending too. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Tohru said, and Kyo kissed her.

**THE END **

**This is the last time this story I'll be talking to you. Thank you for sticking with it until the very end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it with J-san and S-kun. If they could, I'm sure they would thank you too. I noticed some of you had interest in a sequel. If you could name some subjects or ideas or something, it might get me started. Well, good bye to drastic measures. And thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. **


End file.
